


Victoria and the Panopticon

by feloniousjunk



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Abduction, BDSM, Bondage, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Sonic Screwdriver, Voyeurism, bondage robots, non-con at first, sonic screwdriver as sex toy, sonic vibrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feloniousjunk/pseuds/feloniousjunk
Summary: Victoria Waterfield finds herself transported to the Panopticon, a station which monitors all activity across time and space. There she is bound and teased by the operator of the Panopticon, who knows all her sexual secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Victoria is portrayed as being 19 or 20 years old, in line with the age of the actor who played her in the show. All other characters are also over the age of consent. 
> 
> I plan to write at least one more chapter in the future. Comments and advice welcome.
> 
> This is a work of fantasy. Readers are advised not to abduct and sexually torture people in their own monitoring station outside of time and space. Unless of course they ask you.

  Victoria was reeling. She peered in bemusement at her strange new surroundings. It was a vast circular room made of gleaming metal. Just a moment ago she had been standing in the Tardis with Jamie and the Doctor, but suddenly it had all melted away like breath on a window. Now she was here, and she had no idea how or why.  
  Tubes and wires snaked along the floor, all converging on a crowded control panel in the centre of the room. Countless flickering screens showed a constant stream of information, so detailed and fast-moving as to be indecipherable to Victoria. Sat staring at the screens was a man she had never seen before. He sat with his back to her, his eyes fixed on the constant stream of information.  
  She took a few tentative steps towards him, her footsteps echoing in the cavernous room.

  “Welcome, Victoria Waterfield,” said the man, never turning to look at her.

  “Where am I?” asked Victoria. “Who are you? How do you know my name?”

  “So many questions,” said the man. “This is the Panopticon. The rest will be explained in due time, Victoria Waterfield.”

  “The Pan…what?” She was standing right behind him now, her eyes drawn to the flickering screens. Even at this close proximity the digits moved too fast to read. She wondered what it all meant.

  “Panopticon. _Pan_ as in all, _optic_ as in seeing.”

  “Wait, you mean…” Victoria was beginning to understand.

  “Yes, Victoria Waterfield. We see everything. Throughout every point in time and space. All information that is, was, or ever will be. Everything."

  Victoria started to back away, a cold creep of terror washing over her. “If this has to do with the Doctor I’m not telling you anything!” she shouted, her feet stumbling over the mess of wires sprawling along the floor.

  “Stop, Victoria Waterfield,” said the man coldly, still not looking away from the screens. She felt an irresistible impulse to obey. “This has nothing to do with the Doctor, at least not directly. If we wanted to speak to him, he would be here. And besides, you don’t need to tell us anything about anyone, we’ve already seen it. This is about you.”

  “Me? But what have I done?!” said Victoria, her eyes darting around for an exit that wasn’t there to be found.

  Finally the man turned to face her, the screens suddenly going blank as his gaze penetrated her. He was a handsome, burly man with a neatly trimmed beard. He wore a silvery jumpsuit. Spectacles framed his icy blue eyes.  
  His right hand pushed a control stick forwards, gliding his chair towards the trembling girl. All his focus, accustomed to digesting vast amounts of data, was now on her. He stopped his chair directly in front of her and tilted his head down, looking at her over the rims of his glasses.

  “Do you remember when you first started travelling with the Doctor?” he asked.

  “Of course,” she said, her gaze meeting his.

  “You went from a life of comfort and safety in Victorian England,” he said, “to traversing all of time and space with a young Scotsman born over 100 years before you and an alien being who has already lived for longer than your human brain can possibly comprehend.” Victoria stared at the man’s lupine face, trying to see as much of him as he could see of her. But he was hard to read.  
  “Do you remember what you said when the Doctor first persuaded you to wear a modern dress?” he said.

  “Yes,” said Victoria, “I said it was far too short!”

  “Then why,” said the man with a lascivious grin, “do you now wear a skirt even shorter than the one you were so reluctant to wear back then?”

  Victoria felt suddenly self-conscious. Her hands pulled down at the hem of her skirt, trying to hide her bare legs as she took a step back from the man. She let out a squeal as her back touched something solid. It was a frame of hard metal, with various loops and straps on it. It hadn’t been there before.  
  She started to pull away from the frame, but the man reached out and pushed her back. With a whirr and a clunk, Victoria found her hands and feet shackled in place. Another metal loop closed around her neck, while further straps locked tightly around her upper arms and thighs. No amount of struggling could set her free from the contraption.

  “You have been exploring more than just time and space, haven’t you, Victoria Waterfield?” said the man, looking her up and down as she struggled in her restraints.

  “What do you mean?!” she said with a quiver. “Let me go!”

  “I mean Jamie McCrimmon,” said the man. “When the Doctor’s back is turned, when you think no one is watching, you and he… need I say more?”

  “No…” admitted Victoria with a defeated sigh. Her cheeks burned hot red. This man knew about her and Jamie. Then what else must he know? If he could see her actions, did he also know her thoughts?

  “Is this familiar?” asked the man, pulling something from his pocket. It was a slim cylinder of reflective metal, about the size of a pen, with a light at one end. With a flick of the wrist, it emitted a high-pitched whirring sound. Victoria gasped.

  “The Doctor’s sonic screwdriver!” said Victoria, shameful memories rushing through her mind. Memories of time spent hidden away in her room on the Tardis, pressing the stolen device between her legs and experiencing waves of pleasure that were entirely alien to her. Oh the things she had imagined during those secret moments. Only they weren’t as secret as she thought.

  “That’s right, Victoria Waterfield, we see everything.”

  “What are you going to do to me?” demanded Victoria, struggling pathetically in the straps and shackles that bound her to the metal frame.

  “Everything you dreamed of,” said the man, slowly tracing a line up her body with the sonic screwdriver, from her knee and up the inside of her thigh. “And that is only the beginning.”

  His hand slipped under her pleated skirt as she trembled with anticipation. As the tip of the sonic screwdriver pressed against her white cotton panties, Victoria struggled and failed to stifle a moan. The whirring sound sent those familiar, pulsing waves of pleasure through her body, making her squirm noisily in her shackles. Her chest heaved. A whimper escaped her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

  Victoria writhed helplessly in the hard metal restraints. The strange man pressed the tip of the sonic screwdriver against her white cotton panties, sending waves of illicit pleasure through her body. She fought against it. She didn’t want to admit how good it felt. Her thighs trembled as she struggled against the pleasure.  
  Then suddenly it stopped. She let out a disappointed groan, then stifled it, even more embarrassed than before.

  “What’s the matter?” teased the man.

  “Don’t make me say it,” Victoria whined.

  “You thought this toy was your little secret, didn’t you?”  
  She could hardly stand to meet the man’s icy glare, but she didn’t dare look away.  
  “You thought nobody knew that you had been stealing the Doctor’s sonic device and using it for your dirty little pleasures. You thought you could get away with it…”

  “I know, I know!” sobbed Victoria, her cheeks burning red with shame.

  “And do you know what the worst part is?”

  "What?!”

  “There are ways it could feel so much better,” said the man with a smirk that filled Victoria with a burning resentment. “Don’t worry, I’ll show you the error of your ways.”

  “You will not!” she snapped, pulling again hopelessly at the hard shackles. The damp spot forming in her panties betrayed her. But at least the man couldn’t see it.

  He pressed a few buttons on his wheelchair control panel and Victoria heard a mechanical noise above her. She tried to look up but the restraints made it impossible to move that far.  
  Eventually two ribbed cables lowered in front of her, with small metal pincers at the ends. They seemed to move of their own accord, almost like snakes. Victoria tried instinctively to pull back from them but she was powerless. The pincers descended to the hem of her skirt, attached themselves, then slowly ascended again. The strange devices lifted the little pleated skirt, giving the man a perfect view of her panties. Victoria pouted and moaned in protest, so overwhelmed she could no longer formulate words. Looking down, she couldn’t see the man, only the fanned fabric of her skirt.

  Victoria felt the sonic screwdriver trace a line against her hips, whirring in its familiar way. Something felt strange. What was he doing? The screwdriver brushed against her other hip, and she felt the waistband of her panties loosen. Along the lines he had traced, the fabric was coming apart. The sonic whirring stopped and her panties came loose, falling away from her body, leaving her completely exposed. Her voice quivered wordlessly.  
  She felt something press up against her exposed body, teasing her lips. The shape was familiar. It felt like that secret part of Jamie’s body, the part she had felt inside her when the Doctor wasn’t looking. But it wasn’t warm like flesh, more cool and hard like rubber. The dildo – as the man told her it was called – slipped inside her with ease. Victoria realised with embarrassment that she was sopping wet. Her thighs trembled with reluctant pleasure.  
   The dildo was attached to the end of a pole, allowing the man to reach Victoria’s body easily from his chair, and giving the sensation an impersonal air which was strangely thrilling. He teased her with the rubber cock, slipping it in as he watched her body writhe, inviting him deeper inside. But he did not accept the invitation, preferring to watch her struggle for it, her squirms and trembles pleading him to fuck her harder, deeper. Her moans grew impatient, turning to whines and squeals and sighs of desperation.

  He attached the pole to a clamp in the floor, leaving the head of the rubber cock just barely penetrating her. Victoria couldn’t move enough to take it any deeper, no matter how hard she tried. She felt a pang of guilt to realise that’s what she was trying to do.  
   Another snake-like cable descended in front of her, this one bearing another sonic device. She eyed it suspiciously, watching it move into position, wondering what it was for. The device traced a line all the way down her front. Victoria gasped. Her jumper was coming apart too, the fabric separating neatly along the path traced by the device. She felt the air on her torso as the jumper opened completely.  
   The device drew another line down the centre of her bra, and it too fell open. Now she was completely exposed, vulnerable. The cool air made her nipples hard. Her chest heaved with panic. And something else. Excitement. Another pang of guilt as she realised how strangely exciting it all was.

  Two more cables came down from above, bearing two more metal pincers. Victoria shivered as the cold metal brushed against her skin. The pincers slowly snaked down to her bare nipples and clamped down hard on them. She felt a shock of pain. Her helpless body writhed and she let out quavering moans.  
   The cables retracted upwards until they were tense, pulling at her nipples. Victoria stood on tiptoes, stretching herself in the direction of the cables, trying desperately to relieve the tension what little she could. As she did so, she felt the dildo slipping out from between her lips. She let out a disappointed groan, but she didn’t dare lower herself and hurt her nipples again.  
   Suddenly she felt those familiar delightful tingles, as the man pressed his sonic device against her clit again. It felt electric, incredible. Victoria found herself begging.

  “Please!”

  “Please what?” said the man, still hidden from sight beneath her fanned skirt.

  “Please… don’t stop…” she said through heaving breaths. Her thighs were shaking, rattling her restraints.

  “Why don’t you want me to stop, Victoria Waterfield?”

  “Because… it… feels… good…” she gasped. For all the times she had borrowed the Doctor’s sonic screwdriver, she had never managed to give herself anything close to this level of pleasure. It was overwhelming.  
   The strength in her feet was failing, her calves ached. Gradually she lowered herself, feeling the tension increase painfully on her clamped nipples, but also feeling the tip of the dildo slip inside her sopping wet cunt again. The stimulation was overwhelming. She was getting close to the best orgasm she would have ever experienced.

  Then there was an explosion, a cacophony of crashing metal, and the sound of heavy footfalls approaching. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice at her side; the voice of her friend, her secret lover.

  “Victoria?!” said Jamie.


	3. Chapter 3

  “Jamie!” shouted Victoria in shock. She had been too distracted to notice his noisy entrance.

  “Don’t worry Victoria, ah’ll get ye out in no time,” he said, searching hastily for a way to release her restraints, his gaze deliberately avoiding her exposed body.

  “Oh you’ve gone and spoiled everything!” she scowled. She would have stamped her foot petulantly if her predicament would allow it.

  “But yer all tied up!” protested Jamie, still looking for a lock, a buckle, any way to free his captive friend. “You were kidnapped, we saw you disappear right in front of us. Me and the Doctor have been searching for you all this time. We were only trying to help!”

  “But I was so close!” she said with a pout, so frustrated by the interruption to her pleasure. The strange man had stopped the sonic screwdriver when Jamie arrived, and was now keeping his distance, watching the scene play out while he decided his next move.

  “Close to what?” asked Jamie, bemused. “Och, I cannae find how tae release ye!” he snapped, losing his temper with the inscrutable restraints and his ungrateful friend.   
  Victoria gave him a confidential look, and suddenly he realised what she had been close to.   
  “Ye mean…?” She nodded. “Oh, Victoria!” he sighed with disapproval.

  Jamie didn’t notice the cables wrapping themselves around his ankles, or the empty chair placing itself behind him. He tried to take a step back but stumbled, falling back into the chair and landing with a grunt. Suddenly his arms and legs were clamped in place. He struggled against it but it was no good. He was just as helpless as Victoria.  
  Their job done, the cables uncoiled themselves and slinked away. The chair then moved itself to Victoria’s side, so she and Jamie could easily look over to each other. Victoria gave Jamie an apologetic look, feeling guilty for having let Jamie get caught too.  
   The man approached them.

  “I was wondering when you would find us, Jamie McCrimmon,” he said.

  “And who dae ye think you are?” said Jamie, taking a much more commandeering tone than his predicament justified.

  The man told Victoria to explain and she complied, her voice quavering with embarrassment. She told Jamie about the Panopticon, about how they monitored all of time and space, about how they knew all her secrets. With each new piece of information, Jamie’s cheeks grew a deeper shade of red, realising that his affair with Victoria was not so private – and neither were his other transgressions.   
  While Victoria had needed encouragement to start exploring her sexuality, Jamie was an old hand and a shameless flirt. He had seduced countless people throughout time and space, and apparently this strange man had seen it all. What if Victoria found out the rest…

  “So you see,” said the man, moving his chair to Jamie’s side, “there’s nothing we don’t know about either of you.” He placed a hand on Jamie’s knee, slowly sliding it up his leg. Jamie gave him a glare, but it did nothing to deter the man.  
  “It’s true what they say about Scotsmen, isn’t it?”   
  His hand crept further up beneath Jamie’s kilt, until he felt what he was looking for.  
  “It is!” he beamed, gleefully flipping up the kilt to reveal Jamie’s cock standing proud. “And eager too, I see. Did the sight of your friend get you a little excited?”

  “What are you doing?” protested Jamie, his muscles flexing helplessly in his restraints while the man wrapped his fingers around Jamie’s hard cock.

  “What’s the matter, Jamie McCrimmon?” teased the man. “It’s nothing you haven’t done with the Doctor.”

  “Jamie!” squealed Victoria in shock. Jamie and the Doctor... like that? She could hardly believe it.

  “I’m sorry Victoria,” he blurted, “it’s just a wee bit of fun every now and then!”

  The man’s fingers glided up and down Jamie’s shaft, making the boy shudder with illicit pleasure. The man’s hand pleasured him perfectly, at the exact speed and pressure that Jamie would have used himself. It was as if the man had been studying him. Jamie realised, with a pang of guilt and excitement, that he had.  
  Victoria watched in awe. She had been too shy to actually look at Jamie’s body before, they had only ever fumbled in the dark. She bit her bottom lip. Her hips tried distractedly to grind down on the dildo still teasing her, but it wasn’t enough stimulation.  
  Jamie groaned, his body struggling in his restraints. His cheeks burned red with shame as he found himself enjoying this intimate attention from his captor. His breathing quickened, his chest rising and falling, gasps and moans escaping his lips as the man stroked his throbbing cock.

  “Oh god, I’m gonnae–”

  But the man stopped, leaving his cock straining, unsatisfied. His cock bounced desperately, the head glistened with precum, but Jamie couldn’t quite struggle over the edge.

  “What did ye dae that for?!” shouted Jamie, glaring furiously at the man.

  “Because,” said the man, “you have another visitor.”

  A figure was approaching, a man with a Beatle cut and a shabby suit. He stepped timidly through the hole Jamie had blasted in the wall earlier. His face was handsome in a craggy sort of way, and he wore an expression of concern and confusion. He shuffled closer, his eyes fixed to the floor in embarrassment, twiddling his fingers together.  
  “Oh dear,” said the Doctor. “Oh dear, what trouble have you two got yourselves into now?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have at least one more chapter planned. Hopefully I'll be able to write it soon.


	4. Chapter 4

  The Doctor struggled to follow Victoria and Jamie’s spluttered explanations, the furrows in his brow getting ever deeper. His gaze was fixed to the floor, too embarrassed to look at his bound companions, their helpless bodies exposed. Once Victoria and Jamie had told their shameful story, he turned to the operator of the Panopticon and glared.  
  “Well I don’t think much of your methods,” he snapped. “Kidnapping helpless people and… well… it’s simply not on!”

  “They seemed to like it,” said the operator with a smirk.

  “That’s not the point,” said the Doctor. “Well maybe it is the point… Anyway you can let them go now please, I’m taking them back to the Tardis!”

  “I can’t let them go,” said the operator with a shrug.

  “What do you mean you can’t let them go?” said the Doctor incredulously. “Can’t, or won’t?”

  “Can’t,” insisted the operator. “The system is set to release them only when both of them have achieved orgasm. It’s out of my hands now.” The companions whined and moaned, pleading for the Doctor to help them. Still he couldn’t bear to look at them.   
  “They were interrupted by your arrival, Doctor,” said the operator. “They were nearly there, you see.”

  “Well, you’d better… finish them off,” said the Doctor hesitantly, too embarrassed to contemplate the alternative.

  “I’m afraid not, Doctor,” said the operator, sitting back lazily in his chair. “That particular task has been delegated to you.” The man grinned to watch the Doctor fidget and whimper with embarrassment.

  “Oh dear,” moaned the Doctor, turning to face his companions, his gaze still rooted to the floor. “Well, tell you what – yes, I know what should make quick work of this,” he muttered, searching his jacket pockets. It wasn’t there.

  “Looking for this, Doctor?” said the operator, brandishing the sonic screwdriver.

  “Yes,” said the Doctor, snatching it from the operator’s hand. “Where did you get that! Oh never mind that now… Well I’ve only got one of these, so I’m afraid you’ll have to take turns,” he said to his companions, sneaking quick glances of their pleading faces.

  “Me first please!” cried Jamie, “ah cannae stand this much longer!” He squirmed in the chair, his cock twitching desperately for attention.

  “Oh no,” protested Victoria, “me first! I’ve been here longer!” She too squirmed. The tip of the dildo was still nestled teasingly between her glistening lips, the clamps still biting painfully at her hard nipples. 

  The companions pleaded back and forth with increasing urgency, driven by the relentless desire they each felt. Eventually the Doctor snapped, waving his hands angrily, shouting for them to stop and let him think.  
  “I have an idea,” he said, “we’ll toss for it.” Jamie sniggered. “Oh, Jamie!” the Doctor chided. “I mean a coin, naughty boy. Heads for Victoria, tails for you.”  
  He rummaged in his pockets and produced a shilling. He flicked it into the air, then caught it between clasped palms. Tentatively he peeked between his hands.  
  “Tails it is.”

  The Doctor approached Jamie awkwardly, unable to make eye contact. Jamie tried to reassure him, saying it was just like how they’d played in the privacy of the Tardis – but this was different.  
  “This ought to make quick work of it,” said the Doctor, switching on the sonic screwdriver. The device whirred as he waved the tip against the underside of Jamie’s glans, never quite touching him. Jamie groaned in pleasure as the vibrations pulsed through his body. He had never felt anything like this before – it was both wonderful and frustrating. He looked up hungrily at the Doctor, who still averted his gaze. Before long Jamie felt himself approaching the edge.

  “Oh Doctor,” gasped Jamie, “I think I’m gonnae…” His hips bucked, rattling his restraints. His cock twitched hard as thick pearls of cum spurted from the tip, running down his shaft and spilling out over the sonic screwdriver. There was a sudden fizzing sound, a flash of sparks, and the whirring died.

  “Oh Jamie!” cried the Doctor, “you’ve broken it!”

  “It’s no’ ma fault!” protested Jamie, still gasping for breath as his cock strained through the remnants of his climax. “What’s the point of that thing if you cannae get it wet!”

  The Doctor wiped the sonic screwdriver clean on Jamie’s kilt – despite Jamie’s protestations – then shook the device hard. He thwacked it in his palm, but it was no good. It was completely dead.

  “Oh, I am sorry Victoria,” said the Doctor, turning to her with a sheepish smile as she pouted with disappointment. She had been so eager to feel the pulsing pleasure of the sonic screwdriver again, but Jamie had gone and spoiled everything again.   
  “I’m afraid this might take rather longer without my sonic screwdriver…”


	5. Chapter 5

  The Doctor stood before the helpless Victoria, his eyes unable to meet hers. Victoria squirmed and whimpered in her restraints, her entire body aching for the orgasm she had been denied for so long. Her nipples remained clamped and aching, her cunt still on display, the dildo still teasing between her slick lips. She had never been more desperate in her life.  
  “Please, Doctor,” she whined. “It doesn’t matter how, just please… help me!”  
  “Alright Victoria,” grumbled the Doctor, shambling closer. Tentatively his hand reached out and he started to rub between her legs. 

  Victoria’s thighs trembled, rattling her restraints. Gasps and moans escaped her pouting lips. The Doctor glanced up to see her big eyes pleading with him. Blushing, he started to rub faster, harder. Victoria’s hips squirmed down, struggling to invite the fixed dildo just a little deeper inside her, but this made the clamps pull painfully at her nipples. She groaned, trapped in an impossible predicament. She bit her plump bottom lip.  
  “It’s alright Victoria,” purred the Doctor reassuringly. “Not long now…”  
  “Please Doctor,” she quivered. “I need it!”  
  “Oh dear, I know, I’m trying my best..”

  The Doctor continued to stroke between Victoria’s legs, feeling her body writhe desperately at his touch as she finally felt her pleasure building. Her gasps became quicker, higher in pitch, until finally she squealed, her aching limbs pulling hopelessly in their bondage. He kept stroking her until the squeals subsided into relieved sighs, her exhausted body relaxing. Finally he stepped back, taking another shy glance at his red-faced companion. The dildo fixed between her legs was glistening, dripping wet.

  The Doctor turned to face the operator. “Alright,” he said, “you can let my friends go now, can’t you?”  
  “Not quite,” said the operator, grinning.  
  “What?!” All three protested, Jamie and Victoria fighting harder than ever against their inescapable bondage.  
  “The system will release them when all prisoners have achieved orgasm,” said the operator.  
  “But I already did that!” said the Doctor, exasperated.  
  “You’re forgetting one thing,” smirked the operator, tapping at buttons while one of his mechanical snakes wound itself around the Doctor’s ankles. “There are three prisoners.”


End file.
